His Little Cupcake
by Chrissydoodlez-XD
Summary: Sophia, a sixteen year old girl looking to be free again after being locked up. And what relation does she have with Logan? And how does she know Pietro? (The title will make sense after you read a couple chapters) PietroxOC
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my usual cold cell with my twin brother next to me. "They're probably just Going to be testing on people." he spoke trying to act tough., something he was very good at.

"Logan, theyre killers ! And they'll kill us! " I yelled hoping one of those idiotic guards heard me. "We're going to die!"

"No we won't, Sophia, i won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said hugging me and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. I was always emotionally weak But Logan was stronger than that and than me.

We both know that I'm the one who most likely not to survive. The doctors ,or whatever the hell they are , always uses me on projects which leaves me rather weak. Also since I wasn't blessed with the power of strength like my brother.

"Do you think we'll get out of here ?" I asked my voice cracking

"Yeah, I'll do anything so that you can live Soph. Please don't cry, when we leave we'll find dad and that Xavier guy."

"They don't want anything to do with us, Logan! Remember when mom contacted him? He said he can't, that it was too risky. They don't care." I yelled "When we leave we are finding Erik and -"

"WhAt about our real family ?!" He yelled back.

"What you mean a father that doesn't know us?! Or an aunt who wants us dead?" I screamed and sighed "I'm sorry Logan...I just I -"

"I know, you had a connection with mom that ill never understand. " he said "Go to sleep tomorrow going to be a big day." Yeah a day where they'll test us till were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up freaks!" The guard screamed and my eyes shot open. Today all the mutants are going to the main lab. We don't know why but half of us really don't care.

"Not you." The guard said and grabbed me by my upper arm. "Doctor LaNell wants to see you in her office. " i nodded and walked with him.

I don't understand, wouldn't LaNell be with everyone at the main lab? Maybe the guard knows something. I tried to tap into his thoughts since I'm not use to using my powers. _'I don't understand why we are keeping this mutant while the other are going to die.'_ I heard the guards thoughts and my eyes widened. I dug deeper into his mind and saw how it'd explode... What? No that can't be right.

"NO!" I yelled making him fly towards the wall and I ran towards the main lab. Holy shit, okay get everyone out and run for our lives. Sounds easy enough.. Why can't I have speed as a damn power!? That be way more helpful than this shit. I entered seeing guns out everywhere and people screaming.

"EVERYONE GET OUT !" I screamed breaking open the emergency exists. Everyone ran for their life, some getting shot or slaughtered but no one made it to the exists. "LOGAN! " I cried trying to find him but then I felt it. Something cold and metal against my head.

"No!"Logan screamed and I starred at it...a gun. My heart was racing , I knew it would be this. I knew I wouldn't make it.

"Aw, little Sophia, so weak and sad. You know, your genes tell otherwise, I could've made you the strongest mutant. But you just have to play hero." She was cut off by Logan slashing her to pieces, only a gasp escaped my mouth. I saw something in his eyes anger, rage and hate.. It was terrifying.

More guards and doctors went to attack and I felt like I couldn't move, Logan could never kill. He said he would never. But I made him...it's my fault.

I heard a screamed causing me to snap back to reality. They got Logan, I felt the anger boil and the flung them towards the wall and ran to him."Logan, are you okay?! We gotta get out-"

"Soph, I need you to know something. You are an amazing sister and you're the best person I ever met. I know I don't always say this but..I ...I..-" a gunshot was heard and Logan fell to the ground..blood coming out..

"NO!" I screamed dropping next to him. "Logan! Look at me." I turned his head to face me. I put my hand over his wound and tried my best to heal him. I only healed someone once, I was a baby and Logan and i was dying. I don't even remember how I did it. I closed my eyes and took shaky breaths, picture him alive, without wound.

"C'mon!" I yelled frustrated but he took my hand and looked at me, His breath shortening.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What...No.. Logan, Wake up! Come on, you're not dead! No, No, No...Wake up! GET UP LOGAN PLEASE! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! NO GET UP! PLEASE I LOVE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO LIVE NOT ME! COME BACK PLEASE JUST COME BACK" I cried "Logan please get up." His body was lifeless and it's my fault. I couldn't save him. I failed him. I don't deserve to live. I should've been the one to go. Not Him.

I looked up seeing everyone on the floor, all mutants were dead besides me...just like they wanted. Some guards and doctors got out and the other were dead. Logan was gone and if I don't go now then they would come back and get me. I deserve to go. They should take me but I know that Logan wouldn't want that.

I looked back down at Logan, crying more than before, I reached into his pocket and took out the necklace mom gave us. "I love you Logan, you are the best brother I could ever have." I whispered and hugged him. It would be the last time I would ever hug him. I couldn't stop the tears.

It took me forever but I had to leave and I knew where I had to go. Where Logan wanted me to go in the first place.

To Xavier Institute.

* * *

**BoM (Pietro's P.o.v) **

"PIETRO!" No one other than Wanda screamed throughout the house. I swear that girl is going to make everyone in this house deaf with her uncontrollable screaming. So annoying, every single day she just irks everyone in this household. She flung my door open with tears running down her face... Now this is unusual.

"W-Wanda, what happened?" I asked her trying to calm her down before she kills someone, especially me.

"S-Sophia and L-Logan!" she cried causing things to break...Wait...She can't mean My Little Cupcake?

"Woah , Wanda you mean Cupcake and Wolfie?" I asked her using the old nicknames and she nodded "Well Spit it out Already! For God's sake you take forever!"

"They're dead." She said and burst into tears...W-What? No that can't be...No "I don't know about Sophie though...Logan is dead. They showed everyone who was killed, like there profile, but-but Sophia's profile didn't show up. It was at some secret mutant asylum. No one knows how they died or what happened but Sophia's profile wasn't there!"

"Doesn't that mean she is alive?!"

"I don't know!" She yelled back and I walked out the door. "Pietro! Where are you going!?"

"I'm going to talk to Magneto!" I sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

I been walking for days, just starving, sad and alone. I wiped away the tears that formed once again, this is never going to end for me. For the past couple of days I been relying on water. But difference was this water was fresh and clean, it honestly tasted amazing. The forest was beautiful, Logan would've loved it. I mainly admire the trees, they seem so..well...I don't know. I think they have their own little story, it sounds stupid I guess.

"Like come on Kurt!." I heard a female voice speak and I ran behind a big oak tree. I peaked and saw the mansion, wow it's huge! It must be amazing there. To be so free while being yourself, to eat as many cupcakes as you want, to be free. That sounds amazing.

I saw a female walk towards the gates, she had brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, blue eyes and seemed to be a couple inches taller than me. She was with some blue haired boy and walked in the mansion. Oh right I have to go in there.

Ok so I'll just ring the bell and tell them that umm...Well... Okay so I say Hey I'm looking for my dad who is named Logan but he doesn't know about me. Oh and I'm his daughter and his son died and I am a mutant and yeah? No, that sounds awful. I never thought I'd be so nervous, I mean c'mon I bet he could care less about me. Maybe I shouldn't have came here, I have somewhere else to go. But Logan would've wanted me to come here...But he never said I couldn't break a couple of their systems while entering.

I walked closer to the gate and sighed, here goes nothing. I flung the doors open, hearing alerts go off and systems fire. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed trying to dodge and direct it away from me. "System Off." I heard an older man speak as I fell on the floor. "I see we have a visitor." Hmm...states the obvious how nice of him. I got up to see a bald man in a wheelchair with a group of people in costumes... It really doesn't seem like it is anywhere near Halloween.

"I...uh...Sorry about that." I said "I couldn't see a doorbell anywhere.." Kill me. I am stupid. A doorbell!? I am talking to the most known mutant hero group and I use an excuse of not seeing a damn doorbell. Oh God please help me. "I'm looking for umm.. Xavier or Logan." I gulped digging my fingernails into my skin.

"Ah yes, Sophia, Nice to meet you, I am Charles Xavier and that over there is Logan." The wheelchair man spoke. I really don't know if I should be angry with Xavier, he ignored my mothers pleas for help. He could've helped us but he didn't. "I know you have every right to be angry with me, I am truly sorry for loss. But it was too risky for my team to go in there, please understand. " He spoke again. Hmph, a telepath, how convenient.

"It's fine but further notice don't go lurking in my head." I replied and sighed "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes, you and Logan come into my office. For the rest of the team, you can go back to your regular duties." He spoke and directed us, well mostly me, into his office. This place was huge and beautiful, wow these kids are really lucky. I looked up at Logan, it's funny, I always wondered why my mother named her son after him even though she never told him about us. Logan looked exactly like my brother well an older version of him at least. He turned to me and spotted me looking...He responded with a glare...Wow that's rather...Lovely.

"What's the deal, Charles?" Logan spoke. His voice was deep but not that insane deep but deep enough to know not to mess with him.

"Logan, I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I knew it would interfere with your developing of things. This here is Sophia. Sophia Everlost. " Charles spoke slowly and Logan's eyes widened.

"She-She can't be, that would mean she is the daughter of-"

"She is and she is yours too. If you would like you can have Hank do a DNA analysis." He answered "She also has a brother, they are twins."

"Where is he?"

"Dead." I replied sharply. I couldn't help myself glare and them. "He was killed at one of the many mutant asylums we have been tested on. We were Lab Rats after our mother was killed in front of us. She begged for Xavier help but he refused. I came here because my brother, Logan Everlost, wanted me to." I couldn't read Logan's expression or Xavier, I could just tap into their thoughts but I don't do that. It's invasion of privacy. "We weren't found right away, we stayed with a friend for a couple years and then one day me and my brother went out and we were taken. "

"Charles I'd like DNA analysis." Logan spoke and I stared at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Sophia, I think it is best for an analysis. We just want to know the truth." Charles spoke...Is he calling my mother a Whore?

"I really don't like needles."

"Listen Kid, just do it."

"Logan!" Xaiver warned "She has been tested most of her life. You of all people know what that feels like."

"You're right. Sorry, kid-"

"I have a name and I am most certainty not a kid. " I said "Xavier I kinda need a place to stay, if that is alright with you. "

"Ah of course, here Evan will show you to your room after the DNA test." Xavier said and I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The DNA test was over ,thank God, I hate those damn needles. They never done me any good. "Sophia, Evan will show you to your room. You will enrolled in high-school with everyone else, you should start in three days from now."

"I don't have any clothes.."

"Tomorrow Jean and Kitty will take you shopping. "

"But I don't have any money."

"I will pay." He said "Here we are a family, whatever is ours it is yours also. Now Evan will take you to your room." He pointed to who I guess was Evan. He gave me a warming smile which I returned.

"Xavier, you never told me the new recruit would be this beautiful." He said and I couldn't help but blush. That was so sweet. I mean I wasn't given compliments often, it's a sweet thing to say to someone.

"Watch yourself there, porcupine." Logan growled, I giggled. I don't know, it was sweet.

"Here, follow me." Evan said and I listened. "You seem really small, if your having trouble with lifting or reaching things then just call me, I'll be glad to help."

"I'll make sure to call for you, Evan was it?"

"Yup, you name is Sophia, right?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Sophie or Soph."

"Okay gotcha, goodnight." Evan said and close the door behind him. The room was huge with a dresser, full body mirror, a closet and a bed. Also a rather large window.

I walked over to the mirror and studied myself. My skin got a tint paler since the last time I saw myself and my eyes had a blue/brown color. There were a few light freckles that covered my cheeks and my thick, black hair reached to the tip of my chest.

My stomach started to growl louder than ever, I wonder if they have cupcakes...Only one way to find out ..

* * *

**(Third P.O.V.)**

"Is she really mine, Charles?" Logan asked with his arms crossed across his chest and back against the wall.

"Yes, she is Logan." Charles replied and Logan sighed.

"I guess I owe her an apology." Logan grumbled

"No, it's late. Apologize to her in the morning." Charles spoke and Logan nodded, leaving the room. He started to go to his room but then he smelt a odd scent coming from the kitchen. 'Just great.' He thought taking out his claws and heading for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

I was almost done eating their last batch of cupcakes. Maybe it was a tiny bit rude but who is going to catch me? Everyone is asleep. Plus it's cupcakes. "What the-?" I heard a grumpy voice and I whipped my head around to see it to be Logan. Oh shit. Just great. Some asshole of a guy has to come in and ruin my cupcake feast. "What are you doing?" He asked putting his claws back in.

"I-I got hungry." I whispered with my mouth full of cupcakes.

"So you decided to eat three batches of cupcakes?"

"I love cupcakes." I replied with a harsh tone, swallowing my food. He sighed and walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Can I have one?" I questioned causing him to glare. I guess that's a no. Is he like this ALL the time?

"Now why would I give you a beer?"

"Back at the asylum all they gave us was dirty water and beer. Sometimes the guard would forget the water and pour beer all over us, it was the only clean drink they had or was willing to give us. It tastes good."

"Did they hit you?" He asked, taking a seat across from me and I nodded. Oh look, now he is showing affection.

"Logan, my brother, he'd always get into fights with the guards and stuff." I said and sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon."

"What do you mean, bub?"

"I'll leave. I have friends not so far from here, I'll go there." I said. He doesn't know that I heard his thoughts about me. Of how he didn't want me and how I'll be another pain in his ass. Why did I even come here? He'd never want me. He doesn't want me then fine, who needs him? Not me.

"No, you're my daughter and it's my responsibility to take care of you." Yeah that's what I am, a responsibility. I honestly don't know what to say, maybe something like : Hey asshole I never want to see you ever again?

"Whatever." I said loud enough for him to hear me. I felt my eyes water and I stared at the table. I can't show him that I get emotional. It's a weakness and no one should know that. Why do I even bother with these people? They don't know me. They don't want some lab rat here. Why would they?

The tears died down and I shoved another cupcake in my mouth, they always make me feel better. If you haven't noticed by now, I have this love for cupcakes. "Why are you up?" He spoke again breaking the awkward silence we were just in.

"I was hungry. Plus I get a lot of nightmares so I'm not the biggest sleeper."

"I get a lot of nightmares too." He said and I nodded staring out the window. Is he trying to compare me and him? I don't want to be like him. He left my mom. He ditched us. He doesn't deserve to be a father.

"Whose motorcycle is that?" I asked spotting one.

"It's mine, bub."

"It's nice."

"You know how to ride one?"

"Sort of." I said.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, night." He said leaving the room and I was finally alone.. Well, that was rather awkward. I played with the necklace around my neck and sighed once more. These people won't like me. I let a sob come out and I broke down right there. It'd be better if my brother was here. If mom was here. I don't want to be here so alone and lost while I watch everyone be so happy and cheerful and such a family. I don't have a family anymore and I won't have them ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked towards a store in the mall in the clothes Jean lent to me after I took a nice shower. The shirt exposed most of my stomach, you can tell the shorts were slightly big on me and I wore the old converse shoes I had when I came to the institute, Kitty and I split up because they couldn't agree on a place to go. We went to a couple of stores together but they just got into an argument so I ditched. I just got out of Victoria Secrets, I swear I almost bought the whole store.

I wonder where the food court is...What if the food court has cupcakes? The last time I been to the mall I was like ten. Where do I go? Maybe that group of boys will help me...There was one guy with a blonde Mohawk, who might I add was the tallest of the group. Another one who was the shortest and he kind of reminded me of a frog. Then there were two boys next to each other, one had silver hair and the other had a brownish hair color...Wait silver hair? It couldn't be my Pi-Bear, could it?

I slowly walked towards them, digging my nails in my skin and biting my bottom lip. "Um.. excuse me?" I asked tapping the silver-haired one on the shoulder. He looked just like Pi-Bear... He had the same piercing blue eyes and smirk. "I.. uh do you know where the food court is? I'm kind of new around here." I mentally slapped myself. The silver haired boy stared at me for a second but shook his head.

"Oh yeah, here I'll show you there." He said and turned to the guys "You guys can go on without me." He turned to me and smiled as we started walking. "So what made you want to come to a place like Bayville?"

"Umm.. I don't know. I'm looking for people." I said "Do you know the man named Erik Lehnsherr?" He seemed to have starred for a second then nodded. "Oh that's good! I'm Sophia Everlost. I'm looking-"

"Sophia!" I heard Kitty scream and I turned. "Like get away from him! He is bad news. " She glared at him "What do you want from her, Pietro!?" Pietro?! It is him!

"Nothing that you should know about." He said and sped off abnormally fast. I guess that's his mutation.

"Who is he?" I asked Kitty

"That's Pietro Maximoff. He is a total player and like a jerk! Stay away from him. " PIETRO! He's here! I knew I'd find him! That means Wanda is here too!

* * *

I found her! Wow, she's beautiful. Last time I saw her, her thick, black hair was short but now it grown to the tip of her chest. Her eyes pops out more and her smile was perfect. She still had those tiny freckles on her face and she was still a shorty. Her voice was soft and I got admit she looked good if you catch my drift.

"WANDA!" I yelled once I opened my front door, seeing her sitting in the living room staring at the floor. "Sophia's alive." Her head shot right up and stared at me. "I saw her at the mall and we talked."

She ran to me grabbing me, "What did she say!?" Really? She could've ripped my new shirt.

"I don't think she recognized me... She was looking for dad but before we could get into a conversation Kitty took her away.."

"SHE WITH THE X-MEN!?" Wanda screamed blowing out the lamp

"Wanda, she doesn't know anything about us or the x-men! They probably tricked her! Dad will go nuts!"

"You gotta tell him!" Wanda yelled. "GO STUPID!" Fine then Wanda just push me out of my house and force me to do crap.

* * *

"Sophia, please stay away from Pietro." Jean spoke siding with Kitty. Kitty decided to tell Jean about me and Pietro's little talk, she insisted me and him were flirting but we weren't!

"We just had a little chat. What is wrong with him?"

"He is with the Brotherhood." Jean spoke. Before we left for the mall I was informed about the Brotherhood and the Acolytes but I wasn't sure who was on the team. But that can't be.. Pietro isn't like that. He never wanted to be one of the bad guys. It was never his scene. "Plus he is a perverted player and we don't want you getting hurt." A player!? Ha, this is too funny.

He couldn't even get a girl when he was younger! I had to go to the school dance with him because all the girls said no. He gotten really tall and rather muscular. He still had that stupid smirk. But I have to admit that I'm surprised, I mean Pietro wasn't really the bad guy.. At least I thought he wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

School. One word. A thousand memories. To some it's the best place ever. To others it's the worse. I never had those crazy freshman memories or anything like that. I have some memories but I didn't care about school. I walked down the hall in short black shorts, with a deep blue V-neck and a black sweater. My Hair was still wet from my shower but oh well. I wonder if I'll see Pietro, I mean I miss him.

I clutched my schedule in my hand, unsure where to go... But the only person on my mind was Pietro. I saw him, he was surrounded by at least ten girls.. I felt something turn in my stomach and I rolled my eyes pushing past the girls and grabbed his shoulder. "HEY! WATCH IT!" He nastily replied turning to me but then he smiled. "LADIES! Please leave." He spoke and the rest of the girls nodded and left...Umm...what?

"Pi-Bear?" I asked squinting my eyes, staring at him.

"Cupcake?" He asked in a smooth voice, leaning against the locker. "I missed you." He spoke and just I hugged him. I felt Pietro's arms wrap around me and we stood there hugging. I finally broke it and looked up at him with a huge smile causing him to laugh.

"I missed you so much." I whispered and he smiled

"Look at you, all grown up-"

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr. Player." I teased and he laughed "You use to never get a date and now look, you're a man-whore."

"Oh shut up! I don't see you with a man."

"Actually, Evan has been flirting with me-"

"What!? EVAN!? No...You cannot go out with him!"

"Someone's jealous-"

"What? No! Me and Evan are enemies!"

"Evan and I." I corrected and he rolled his eyes. "How's Wanda?"

"She's good, I think she is walking to class or something." He spoke "So we're mutants."

"Yeah, I know that Pi." I said and he smiled.

"I'll walk you to class." He said and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me there. I can't explain it but once he did that, I felt so safe. I saw Scott stare but oh well. I mean Pietro was my first friend, he hasn't done anything wrong.

* * *

Class was pretty boring, Scott kept looking at me. What sucks is that with sunglasses you can't tell if he is eying you or the empty seat next to me...Well that seat must've done a lot of shit to him for him to look at it that bad. Someone should really notify that poor seat. Or it could be me...nah. I wanted to eat, like it is almost lunch time but no all I get to hear are teachers nagging. I wonder if I could eat with Pietro, would the rest get mad? Eh, oh well.

The bell finally rang and I ran out of there and to my locker only to see Pietro leaning against it, smirking at me. My God he still does that annoying, _cute_ smirk. What? It's not cute. Nope. No. "Hey, wanna get some lunch with me?" He asked

"Wouldn't your girlfriends mind?"

"Eh, your more important." He spoke and lead me to the table. "So, where ya staying?"

"Oh, with the X-men or whatever they call themselves. "

"Why? I never thought of you to be some goody two shoes."

"I never thought of you to be some player and villain." I said and sighed "Logan wanted me to go there so I did."

"I'm sorry Soph.. I really am but you know we are going to have to fight each other in battles and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I can whip your ass in two minutes." I said and laughed "Is that a challenge?" I spoke once more mocking his voice and he joined in on the laugh.

"You really are something else." He said and I smiled.

"Pietro, please don't tell me you brought another whore." I heard a familiar voice speak and I knew exactly who it was.

"BUBBLES!?" I practically yelled and she looked at me for a second then a smile appeared.

"S-Sophie!?" She said and I nodded causing her to hug me. "It's been so long, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" I screamed and then the rest of his friends came and we ate together.

I hope the X-men aren't mad..

Oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

The warm breeze hit my face and it felt relieving. I just got out of school and I guess the others got a ride because I didn't see them. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch, seeing them again, calling Wanda Bubbles to annoy her. I remember when me and Pietro started to call her that, later Logan joined in on calling her that.

We were about six and Wanda had this strange liking to bubbles. So one day we were all sitting around a table in their house and Logan and Pietro were having this argument on who made the better jokes. They went back and forth for what seemed as an hour. So Wanda decided to drink water and Logan made a stupid yo momma joke ,or something like that, causing water bubbles to form out of her nose! It was beyond hilarious and then it was official that we call her Bubbles.

I always called Pietro Pi-Bear because he was like my teddy bear. We always hugged and we had a bond that was rather unusual to most people. Logan's nickname was Wolfie, because he always had a wolf look and mine was Cupcake, because I love cupcakes.

* * *

I arrived at the Institute feeling better than usual. I opened the doors seeing everyone stare at me. "Umm.. what did I do?" I asked in a lower tone pushing my bang out of my face.

"You!? You are a traitor! I'm surprised you even came back!" I heard Scott yell grabbing me by my shirt and pinning my to the wall.

"PUT HER DOWN." Logan growled and Scott dropped me.. Umm.. OUCH!?

"You're only saying that because she is your daughter!" Scott yelled clutching his fists.

"Woah Wait!" I yelled getting up "What the hell did I do?"

"You were flirting with the enemy! You ate with them! You ignored our commands."

"Excuse you!? This is MY life! Don't you dare tell me to do things! You aren't in charge of me! I came here for help not for people to yell at me!" I yelled "Plus all I did was talk to an old friend of mine."

"Pietro Maximoff is an old friend of yours?"

"Yes." I said "We go way back."

"He isn't trustworthy."

"And might I add isn't Kitty dating Lance?"

"Yeah but that's different." Scott snapped. "Lance tried being good. He helped us and he is sometimes nice to the team. Pietro on the other hand isn't, he is evil and will forever be evil. Please Sophia, we don't want you or anyone else hurt."

.

.

Is this guy stupid or something?


End file.
